


Enmity

by Madame_Butterfly



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A severe moral deficiency, Churlish behaviour, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Not explicitly death, Rage, Umbrage - Freeform, Violence, envy - Freeform, possible death, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great debacle in which umbrage and churlish behavior are present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enmity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverphoenix616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphoenix616/gifts).



> I like to base my Thor off of mythology not Marvel. Also my Loki I like to base off of Elizabeth Tudor and Marie Antoinette.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing associated with Marvel or Norse Religion and Lore.
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed just be gentle.
> 
> Also Silverphoenix616 one of our conversations sparked this so this is for you.

I fall with such speed the world around me seems to swirl in a whirlwind of colours before nought but black, followed by a loud crack, my head hitting the table. I've been struck by that woman and while taken aback  I've tripped on the hem of my court dress; in style at a place called Victorian England. 

 

Someone screams. Myself I soon realise. My throat feels raw. 

 

Everything around me seems to have faded into a black, cold, numbness. It engulfs me entirely. My throat, it seems as though something is stuck in it. 

 

I cannot will my eyes to open, none of the revival spells can come to mind at this moment. Instead I find a harsh ache in my head and bile rising in my throat. 

 

"Loki!" Someone cries, I cannot tell who, it hurts so much. 

 

I am married, yes. I know that much. To Thor, the oafish prince who regardless of his imperfections has a heart of gold. But no, that's beside the point. 

 

She took it away, yes it was she. Mad with jealousy, desperate for what she so desires. Thor said she'd no sense of morality like mine I so fiercly adhere to. He was right. I should have gotten help earlier, ordered her execution if need be. Countermanded the council. 

 

"Madame!" Cries someone whom I recognise to be Nanna, yes Nanna, the small lady of ten and seven, princess of the blood by marriage if I'm not mistaken. 

 

I am revived by a pouch of smelling salts being placed under my nose causing me to cough and splutter. 

 

Blood I can now tell has been pouring from my head, there is a puddle of it on the ground. I feel as though I will swoon if I should stand so Nanna instead helps me onto my favourite chaise fastening something soft around my head to try and slow the bleeding. 

 

Nanna calls for the guards who seem to have oblivious to the debacle within the salon.

 

"To..." I splutter, a painful lump in my throat "The scaffold"

 

Then the black abyss takes me once more. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write something to go with this?


End file.
